Hedgehog Monkey
The Hedgehog Monkey is a new tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7. It Spin Jumps onto individual bloons every 0.8 seconds. These Spin Jumps deal 2 layers of damage and create a shockwave identical in size to that of a 0/0/0 Ice Monkey that only deals 1 layer of damage. Shockwaves can not damage the same bloon that was previously attacked. Upgrades 1/x/x - Jumps Spin Jumps bounce on up to three bloons. However, secondary and tertiary jumps do not create shockwaves. ($400) 2/x/x - Reflexes Spin Jumps every 0.4 seconds, and Spin Jumps bounce on up to five bloons! Secondary and tertiary jumps now create shockwaves, but quaternary and quinary jumps do not. ($800) 3/x/x - Dash Spin Jumps bounce on up to seven bloons. Every third Spin Jump is instead a Spin Dash, where the Hedgehog Monkey spins forward at the speed of a blue bloon, dealing twice as much damage as the Spin Jump, but without creating a shockwave. Spin Dashes last for 2 seconds, and have infinite pierce. However, during this time, no Spin Jumps are executed. Quaternary and quinary jumps now create shockwaves, but senary and septenary jumps do not. ($1,500) 4/x/x - Attacks Spin Jumps and Spin Dashes are executed every 0.2 seconds, Spin Jumps bounce on up to ten bloons, and a pop gauge is added. The pop gauge has three levels, each with 20 bars. Every 5 damage dealt by this Hedgehog Monkey fills up one bar. Energy from this pop gauge can be used to double the Hedgehog Monkey's attack speed and pierce, while increasing damage by 50%. Every attack that uses energy uses 1 bar from the pop gauge. The pop gauge can not be refilled while energy is being used for attacks. If the pop gauge reaches 300% capacity, attacks are imbued with unlimited energy for 5 seconds. Senary, septenary, and octonary jumps now create shockwaves, but nonary and denary jumps do not. ($10,000) 5/x/x - Thing Alive Increases attack speed to every 0.05 seconds, Spin Jumps can bounce on up to 25 bloons, all Spin Jumps and Spin Dashes create shockwaves, one bar of the pop gauge is filled up by every 2 damage dealt, the pop gauge's maximum capacity is 500%, attacks imbued by energy have x4 attack speed and pierce, and deal x2 damage, and two attacks with energy are needed to deplete one bar. ($75,000) x/1/x - Fast Spins Spin Jumps inflict the burn status effect on bloons. ($300) x/2/x - Impact The initial hit deals three layers of damage, and the shockwave has 20 pierce and deals two layers of damage. ($900) x/3/x - Jumps The initial hit deals five layers of damage, the shockwave is as large as the range of a 0/0/0 Dart Monkey, has 50 pierce, and deals three layers of damage. Range is also increased to that of a 0/0/3 Dart Monkey. ($1,800) x/4/x - Control The initial hit deals seven layers of damage, the shockwave is as large as the range of a 0/0/1 Dart Monkey, has 75 pierce, and deals five layers of damage. Range is also increased to that of a 0/0/1 Super Monkey. Ability: Stuns all bloons on screen for 5 seconds, then halves their speed for a further 5 seconds. MOAB-class bloons' speeds are halved for the entire 10 second duration. However, during this time, the Hedgehog Monkey does not attack. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Uptime: 33%. ($9,000) x/5/x - Ultimate Lifeform The initial hit deals ten layers of damage, the shockwave is as large as the range of a 0/0/3 Dart Monkey, has 250 pierce, and deals seven layers of damage. Range is also increased to that of a 0/0/2 Super Monkey. Three new attacks are added that are executed every 0.4 seconds, effectively alternating with the standard Spin Jump: Chaos Spear throws three homing spears that deal three layers of damage, have five pierce, and travel at the speed of a bomb from a Bomb Shooter, Chaos Blast releases a large blast of energy (the size of a 0/0/3 Dart Monkey's range) that deals five layers of damage and has unlimited pierce, and Chaos Slam teleports to the strongest bloon on screen and kicks it, dealing four layers of damage and knocking it back 10% of the track. The ability now lasts twice as long in both phases, and during its duration, all bloons take 1.5x damage. Cooldown: 30 seconds. ($60,000) x/x/1 - Attack Spin Jumps home in on bloons, ensuring poppage. ($200) x/x/2 - Levitation The power of levitation increases range to 63 units, and somehow grants camo detection. ($700) x/x/3 - Psychokinesis Every 3 seconds, the Hedgehog Monkey grabs up to three non-MOAB-class bloons and throws them backwards down 10% of the track. Any bloons in the way of thrown bloons take 1 layer of damage. This also applies to the thrown bloons when they collide. ($2,100) x/x/4 - Control When a non-MOAB-class bloon enters his radius, the Hedgehog Monkey permanently halves its speed. Psychokinesis is also triggered every 2 seconds, can affect up to 5 bloons, and throws bloons back 20% of the track. ($8,000) x/x/5 - of Kronos Immediately before leaking a bloon, the Hedgehog Monkey reverses time to 10 seconds beforehand. Your towers, upgrades, money, and ability cooldowns remain the same, however. Cooldown of 120 seconds. Psychokinesis is triggered once per second, can affect up to 10 bloons/1 MOAB-class bloon (excluding the B.A.D. and D.E.A.T.H.), and throws them back 35% of the track. Chronos Control can affect MOAB-class, white, and zebra bloons, slows non-MOAB-class bloons down to 25% speed, and MOAB-class bloons down to 50% speed. ($50,000) Ability Dialogue Chaos Control - "Chaos... Control!" The Ultimate Lifeform - "Chaos control!" Crosspathing Benefits * 1/x/1 bounces from bloon to bloon much faster * 2/5/x executes Chaos attacks twice as quickly ** This also applies to any other crosspath that increases speed of either attack * 2/x/3 executes Psychokinesis twice as quickly ** This also applies to any other crosspath that increases speed of either attack Trivia * The entire tower is a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog video games, TV shows, comics, and upcoming movie (even though I'm 99% sure the movie is going to suck). * The first path is a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog, the second path is a reference to Shadow the Hedgehog, and the third path is a reference to Silver the Hedgehog. ** The 5th tier upgrades are all references to titles that they've held. *** Specifically, Fastest Thing Alive is a reference to the theme song for Sonic the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform is a reference to Gerald Robotnik creating Shadow to be the ultimate lifeform, and Knight of Kronos is a reference to the Archie Sonic comics (specifically issue #216), where it is revealed by Mammoth Mogul that Silver was training to become a Knight of Kronos. * If you couldn't tell, I am a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, specifically the comics. * Bouncing Jumps is a reference to the fact that Sonic bounces off of Badniks after he jumps onto them. * Boosted Attacks is a reference to Sonic's Boost power, specifically from Sonic Rush. * The picture is the face of a Dart Monkey morphed onto Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog (movie)'s face. ** And yes, I know that it's utterly terrifying, which is why the file is named "ThanksIHateIt.png". Category:Towers Category:Primary Towers Category:References Category:Monkey Towers